Patience
by My Dusty
Summary: Short one shot about HGSS...HBP spoilers...SS slight OOC...


Author's note: just a short, pointless little piece about SS/HG…I know at some points they're a little OOC…written in first person (SS view)...please tell me what you think...

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine…

They say I'm not a patient person.

I beg to differ. What do I call refusing to waste my time encouraging Longbottom, or any of those other dunderheads I have to teach? Prudent. Being able to discern the difference between something worthwhile, and a lost cause, is wisdom, not impatience!

For instance, even though she admittedly drove me crazy while in my class, I never gave up on one Ms. Hermione Granger. Yes, I'd known from the first time I saw her in class that she was different from the others. As I got to know the enigma that was her personality, I wondered at how the sorting hat had come up with Gryffindor. I just couldn't believe she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw. Usually anyone with half a brain went into that group. Then I understood, because I saw her kindness, and sense of fair play. Also her loyalty. Any time her friends needed her, no matter how much trouble they would get her into, she helped. Lord only knows, I'd given up on Longbottom years ago, but Hermione just couldn't resist, she had to help. I'd taken so many points form her, and given her so much grief over that, I'd thought for sure she'd desist. But no! She just look me in they eyes, and continue in what she believed was right. Bloody Gryffindor.

But I've digressed. The issue here was whether I'm a patient person. The reason I mentioned Hermione was, well, she is the greatest testimony of my patience. It's a well-known fact that Slytherins take what they want. Regardless of the results. That is somewhat true. There is a difference, however. Slytherins know there is a time and place for everything. You merely need to be alert and wait. The right time will come.

Even I couldn't explain how she managed to go from not ugly, but certainly not pretty, annoying know-it-all little girl to the most beautiful, intelligent woman I've ever met. I swear she changed, if not over night, then certainly over a summer. Her sixth year was so hard for me. Over the summer, I made two major mistakes. One, I entered into wizard's promise with Narcissa Malfoy, and two, I let Dumbledore wheedle me into doing what he asked, instead of finding a way around it. Maybe that had made me vulnerable, I don't know. All I know is that when I returned to school, to my dream job of teaching DADA, I was stunned to see that Hermione Granger had grown up. She was still knowledgeable, but was slowly growing up and learning when to speak, and when to keep quiet. (It may also have something to do with the fact that Harry could beat the pants off her in this subject.)

That year was hard for her as well. I truly don't think it bothered her so much that Harry could beat her in DADA, partly because he needed it more than her, but mostly because it was his own true talent and skill. It wasn't until late in the year that I discovered what the fussing about Potions was. Apparently, Harry had gotten hold of my old school book and was using it to cheat in Potions, thus the reason he was doing so much better than she was.

Probably the hardest thing for me to watch that year, though, was watching her get a crush on the blasted boy, Ronald Weasley. That red headed idiot wouldn't know his head from a hole in the ground without Potter to follow around. It was completely inconceivable that the brightest witch of her age would fall in love with one of the biggest idiots! Okay, I admit it, I was jealous. After all, patience didn't extend to watching the person you'd protected, and waited for, being stolen from you right under your nose! Unfortunately, there wasn't much I could do about that.

As the year drew to a close, I knew the time was at hand. It would only be a short while before Malfoy fulfilled part of his duty, and let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Late one night, when Flitwick had run into my room, asking for help, I'd immediately thought of Hermione. I didn't have time to explain this to the little teacher, so I just stunned him, to try and keep him safe before running out. My heart nearly stopped with relief when I ran into her in the hallway. I sent her to take care of Flitwick, grateful I had a legitimate excuse to keep her out of the way.

For a moment, she didn't respond, merely stared at me, as thought wanting to say something. I waited, wasting precious seconds, as I stared back at her, debating about telling her how I felt. We both chickened out. She went into my office, and I ran off to fulfill my task.

That was the last time I saw her for a long while. Not that I didn't check up on her in every way I could. I made sure that she graduated the following year. She got top marks, naturally. Then, she joined the order and added her considerable intelligence, while I did my best to send them anonymous information. Time went quickly, and within a year of graduating Hogwarts, Harry Potter faced down Lord Voldemort for the final time. At that final battle, I proudly took off my Death Eaters mask and robes, and fought by the side of my friends. My true friends. I was sure she saw me, and once she understood that I was fighting on the side of the good, her face lit up.

Keeping her safe in that battle was no easy task. I'd long ago learned of her and Ron deciding they were better off as friends, but I was surprised at how close together they still seemed to be. They stood, one on each side of Harry, protecting him from stray spells as he fought Voldemort alone. As unobtrusively as possible, I edged closer and closer to her, until I was between her and the others. With my help, they had little difficulty in defeating the final Death Eaters trying to get to Harry.

It all gets a little fuzzy for me after that. I knew when Harry had finally managed to kill the Dark Lord. The Dark Mark on my left arm all exploded, the pain knocking me to my knees. Apparently, Voldemort had cursed the marks so that if he was ever truly defeated, our marks would disappear, but we would also be afflicted with a constant _cruciatus curse. _I was vaguely aware of Hermione screaming and falling down beside me. She was crying and yelling at the same time. Then all three of them surrounded me, started muttering strange words, and blessedly darkness came. With it came an end to my pain and suffering.

It was several days later that I awoke. This time in a hospital bed at St. Mungos. My first thought was Hermione. Where was she? How was she? Did she truly manage to stop the curse, or did I just imagine that?

A nurse came running into the room. Apparently, she had me monitored and knew that I was awake.

She must have seen the questions in my eyes, because she freely started explaining. "The war's well and truly over, sir. You've been pardoned, and are now considered a hero! There's a young lady, a Ms. Granger, that's been awful worried about you, sir, and she'll sure be glad to hear you're okay..."

She kept talking but I was no longer listening. Hermione had been worried about me. That was all I needed to know. All my waiting had finally paid off. Just then, the door opened and in ran the love of my life.

She grabbed my hand, and with tears running down her face, started blubbering. "Professor, sir, I'm so glad you're okay. Oh, I was so worried. I know you were protecting me in that battle and I knew you weren't evil. I just knew it!"

I tried to say something, but she continued. "I don't know what I would've done without you. Oh, I love you, Severus!"

Suddenly she froze. Her eyes widened with horror as she began to realize what she'd just blurted out. Then she started to pull away from me and run out of the room. I almost knocked the nurse over in my haste to catch her, but I didn't care.

I pulled Hermione towards my hospital bed, until she was all but lying on top of me. "Hermione, I love you, too." I whispered before I kissed her.

We never noticed when the nurse gave a silly smile and slipped out of the room.

They say I'm not a patient man. Ha! I beg to differ. When it's worthwhile, I'm extremely patient, and the beautiful young witch in my arms was definitely worthwhile!


End file.
